


Дім там, де твій голос

by Mirzam



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Het, Humor, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Romance, spock/nyota uhura - Freeform
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirzam/pseuds/Mirzam
Summary: У небі може статися, що завгодно: від кохання з першого погляду до загрози повернутися на землю купою уламків. Але Джим Кірк, пілот української авіакомпанії «Enterprise Airlines», не вірить у безвиграшні сценарії. І вміє бути дуже переконливим.





	Дім там, де твій голос

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фестиваль української фанатської творчості «Чумацький Шлях – 2017» під впливом цієї заявки: https://ficbook.net/requests/316481 Знущатись над іменами не хотілося, тому вважайте, що це AU і до нашої дійсності теж. Народжений повзати літати не може, тобто усі технічні деталі чесно поцуплені з відкритих джерел. Обкладинка: http://i.imgur.com/6pg5Sxs.png

Джим ніяк не міг уторопати, коли саме пропав. Найімовірніше, це сталося, коли в кабіну його ластівки для рядового ознайомчого польоту зайшов один із диспетчерів вежі «Борисполя», справивши зовсім не рядове враження. Чи, може, сім років тому, коли він сам, учорашній випускник авіаційного, зважився надіслати резюме в «Enterprise Airlines». Або взагалі, коли вперше потай дістав батькові літачки, успадковані раніше, ніж усім би хотілось. 

Хай там як, ця низка випадкових життєвих подій непомильно вела до зустрічі з людиною, котра назвалась Леонардом Маккоєм. Оксамитовий голос пролунав за правим вухом Джима і відбився десь біля сонячного сплетіння. Подібна романтична маячня погано личила тридцятирічному пілоту, звабнику і серцеїду, чиє інтимне життя добре описувала фраза «Хто не заховався (тобто не попередив на далеких підльотах), я не винен». Але проти правди не попреш. Тим паче, тієї миті йому було не до романтики: винуватець непроханого почуття виглядав не просто похмурим мізантропом, а стовідсотково гетеросексуальним похмурим мізантропом. Та ще й з білим слідом від каблучки на засмаглій руці.

«Ну, ти й попав,» – присудив сам собі Джим і став удвічі завзятіше перевіряти системи з Хікару. Тим часом Леонард кинув легку куртку із сумкою-поштаркою в гардероб і, щойно двері було заблоковано, сів на додаткове відкидне крісло. Дешевий костюм анітрохи не псував струнку фігуру... Втім, про це точно не годилося думати за лічені хвилини до старту.

– Не проти одразу перейти на ти? – після кивка Джим продовжив: – Вибач за незручності, якщо треба буде відкрити двері, я попереджу. Раптом що, кисневі маски випадуть он звідти, хоча, маю надію, це не знадобиться. Сулу буде спілкуватись із твоїми колегами, тому про все запитуй мене. 

На цьому він лишив Леонарда розбиратися з гарнітурою і ввімкнув гучномовне оповіщення пасажирів. Час було віддати данину формальностям.

– Доброго ранку, шановні пані та панове! Говорить командир повітряного судна. Від імені авіакомпанії «Enterprise Airlines» радий вас вітати на борту літака Ан-148, рейс Київ – Лондон. Бажаю приємного польоту і сусідів, які не хроплять уві сні. Дякую за увагу.

Позаду почулось іронічне хмикання. 

За кілька хвилин їм дозволили запустити двигуни, а потім – вирулити від терміналу D на смугу 18L. Нійота доповіла по внутрішньому зв’язку про готовність салону. Невдовзі після всіх приготувань Джим скомандував «Злітаємо», відпустив гальма і плавно пересунув важелі керування до упору вперед.

– Режим злітний, параметри в нормі.

Смуга побігла під колеса, поволі пришвидшуючись і змушуючи затамувати подих, – як завжди, хоч би скільки років досвіду було за плечима.

– ...Швидкість 150, 170, 200, рубіж, підйом, – Джим почав відхиляти штурвал на себе, – Відрив... Прибрати шасі... Висота 50 метрів, швидкість відповідає, 100 метрів, 200 метрів... Закрилки нуль.

Погода стояла мільйон на мільйон, вітер дув просто назустріч, тож літак злетів як за підручником. Уже під час набору висоти, коли земля даленіла, а безхмарне жовтневе небо приймало їх у свої обійми, Джима на дещицю відволікли від штурвалу та приладів. Хікару стурбовано заозирався і нарешті спитав у їхнього «безбілетника»:

– Тобі зле, чи що?

– Залежно, в якому сенсі, – пробурчав Леонард, витираючи з лоба піт. Його темне волосся було геть мокрим. – У мене аерофобія, але раз на три роки начальству начхати. Мовляв, хай хоч подивляться, чим командують.

Джим гадав, що страхом люди поспішають назвати те нервове збудження, заради якого знову й знову збігав оманливо хитким трапом і брався за «роги». Навряд чи все пояснювалось так просто, але втриматися від шпильки йому було несила:

– Як можна працювати авіадиспетчером, боячись літаків?

– Саме тому я не на твоєму місці, хлопче.

Доволі раптове звертання, враховуючи вікову різницю років у шість на взір. Від когось іншого воно прозвучало б недоречно і зверхньо; нічого подібного Джим не відчув, тому вирішив забити.

– Покликати бортпровідницю?

Натяк на гігієнічні пакетики вийшов достатньо прозорим.

– Я сказав аерофобія, а не поганий вестибулярний апарат, – насупився Леонард.

Деякий час у кабіні звучали тільки команди і радіоперемовини. Джим сприйняв мовчанку за особистий виклик і обережно пожартував:

– Із таким настроєм стартовий лікар не пустив би мене на борт.

– Не для всіх нормою є поведінка цуценяти ретривера після слова «прогулянка».

– А оце було образливо, – пирснув Джим, і тихо додав: – Ґрампі Кет.

– Хто?..

– Сердитий кіт з Ютубу, який став Інтернет-мемом. Інтернет – це...

– Боже, ти нестерпний.

Попри сказане, злості у голосі Леонарда не було. Неабияке досягнення.

– Він ще тільки розпочав, – зауважив Сулу, знаючи, що за штурвалом не ризикує отримати по шиї. – От якби ти побував на наших корпоративах...

– Уявляю собі.

Його перервала Нійота, яка мала щопівгодини перевіряти, чи все гаразд. Насамкінець вона додала, викликавши удаване обурення у два голоси:

– Леонарде, якщо ці двоє будуть занадто вам дошкуляти, ласкаво прошу до нас із Керол. У салоні є вільне місце і смачна кава.

Чемно відмовившись, той замовк і, на Джимів жаль, за три години зронив не більше десятка слів, та й то цікавився обладнанням, а не пілотами. Щоправда, у них і без того вистачало клопоту – особливо, коли над Німеччиною погіршав метеопрогноз. Лондон зустрів їх не дуже радо: сідати довелось у заливний дощ, із мінімальною видимістю. Проте поганий прийом виявився такою собі проблемою. Після посадки стало відомо, що аеропорт закрили, і ніхто більше нікуди не летить. До зливи додався шквальний боковий вітер, який вони відчули на власній шкурі по дорозі від стоянки до Південного терміналу. Вмить вимокнувши до рубця, хоч-не-хоч пожалкуєш, що літак не можна поставити під телетрап.

Кілька годин екіпаж пробув у кімнаті відпочинку, сподіваючись на погодне диво та чекаючи, доки Леонарду видадуть якийсь папірець замість ID-картки, без якої далі – зась. Проте надія не справдилась, і скоро Джим уже перевдягався у сухе в тутешньому готелі. У нього був план за будь-яку ціну витягти нового знайомця з номеру. Врешті решт, піймав не піймав, а погнатись можна. Навіть якщо згодом спіймаєш облизня.

«Головне – не сполохати», – промайнуло в голові, перш ніж він постукав у сусідні двері. Певний час ніхто не відчиняв. Однак варто було розчаровано зітхнути, як на порозі з'явився власник номеру. Він устиг позбутися краватки з піджаком і по-домашньому закатати рукава білої сорочки. Результат будив уяву.

– Чого тобі? – дещо здивовано спитав Леонард.

– Хто сказав «прогулянка»?

У зелених очах мимохіть заіскрив сміх, хоча фасад поки тримався.

– Якщо серйозно, є пропозиція пройтись. Тільки не кажи, що хочеш просидіти весь вечір у чотирьох стінах, задурно прилетівши у Британію.

– Там дощ стіною.

– А навіщо йти на вулицю? В іншому терміналі на другому поверсі є паб, де подають власний сухий джин з розмарином і корицею.

Склавши руки на грудях, Леонард із осудом сказав:

– Схоже, тобі час виспатись.

– Годі, не вмикай режим няньки, це був жарт, – закотив очі Джим. – Я не збираюсь пити на роботі, але «фіш енд чіпс» там теж нівроку.

Цього разу попадання виявилось влучним. Годинник показував сьому, а в них і справді після обіду на борту ріски в роті не було. На обличчі Леонарда відбився сумнів, чи витримає він таке випробування хоч би й заради вечері.

– Чому б тобі не покликати свого другого пілота?

«Гарна спроба, але тут мені навіть брехати не треба.»

– Сулу теревенить по Скайпу із близькими. Б'юсь об заклад, що скоріше паб закриється, ніж він закінчить.

Зі словами «Гаразд, умовив, я зараз вола би з'їв» Леонард зник за дверима і повернувся вже у піджаку та з сумкою на плечі.

Їхній шлях лежав до Північного терміналу – декілька хвилин у безкоштовному поїзді-шаттлі, з естакади якого відкривався непоганий краєвид... за менш мерзенної погоди. Джим не заздрив працівникам аеропорту: через відміни рейсів людей було повно. Усі столики на першому поверсі пабу виявились зайнятими. Дивом знайшовши два стільці біля стійки нагорі, вони з Леонардом вивчали меню та спостерігали за вусатим барменом. Йому не завадила б ще одна пара рук – і для роботи, і для татуювань. Якщо Джима не зраджувала пам'ять, хлопця звали Чарлі. Неподалік за протиударним склом сяяв мідними боками той самий перегінний апарат, викликаючи нездоровий інтерес пасажирів до-алкогольного віку.

– Я не стрічав тебе раніше, – заговорив першим Джим, знемагаючи від цікавості. Щоб бути почутим у цьому вавилонському стовпотворінні, доводилось близько нахилятися, що цілком його влаштовувало. – Давно працюєш у «Борисполі»?

– Перевівся три роки тому.

– Звідки?

Леонард посмурнів:

– Із міста, де моя професія більше не потрібна.

«От тобі й вибрав безпечну тему...», – подумав Джим, щойно шматочки пазла встали на місця. Треба було терміново повертати розмову в інший бік, аби не топтатись по старих мозолях. Як на зло, на думку не спадало нічого, що прозвучало б доречно, крім банального «вибач».

Нарешті Леонард зглянувся над ним і припинив страждання:

– Не дивись на мене, як на погорільця. У тодішніх обставинах я сам обрав переїзд туди, де є робота. От тільки...

Він глянув на гаманець, який несвідомо крутив у руках, то відкриваючи, то закриваючи. З бокового відділення виглядало маленьке фото чорнявої дівчинки років шести. Чия б долоня не лежала на її плечі, хазяйку було акуратно відрізано. Нічого особистого – просто не влізла.

– Твоя донька?

– Так, Джоанна. Колишня залишилась із нею в Донецьку попри усі вмовляння. І, власне, через це згодом стала колишньою... Утім, досить, – невесело всміхнувся він. – Якщо я далі грузитиму своїми проблемами, сміливо шли під три чорти. А як тебе занесло в авіацію?

– Батько був льотчиком і розбився після мого народження.

– Співчуваю.

Дим знизав плечима:

– Я його не пам'ятаю, хоча вдома все нагадувало про небо – фотографії, моделі, нагороди, парадна форма. Мати заборонила мені вступати до НАУ, але я все одно туди пішов і два курси розказував, що навчаюсь на цілком земного авіаінженера в Політеху. Коли вона дізналась, сваритись було пізно, тим паче, старший брат завдавав значно більше турбот. А після випуску сказала заповітне «роби, що хочеш, аби очі сяяли». Я й роблю. Колись зберу бувальщини в книжку, видавництва з руками відірвуть.

Інтерес в очах навпроти виглядав щирим. Заради цього варто було застрягнути в чужому аеропорту.

– У нас теж вистачає пригод. Одного разу довелося загнати Боїнг на друге коло, бо на смугу вибіг лось. Не питай, звідки він узявся в Борисполі, я диспетчер, а не зоолог.

– Ага, вам смішно, – реготнув Джим, – а транзитним паксам – не дуже.

– Look who's here, Jim from Ukraine! How are you?

Питання, очевидно, було риторичним, бо Чарлі одразу ж відвернувся обслуговувати інших клієнтів.

– Не минуло й року. Він тебе знає?

– Якось розговорились завдяки спільним інтересам: у студентстві я підробляв барменом у клубі.

Леонард багатозначно хмикнув. Хтозна, може, до цієї миті вважав, що розмовляє з типовим мажором, який зроду не працював, доки не потрапив на хлібне місце. 

– Do you know what you want yet?

– I'll take ale battered cod and... Yorkshire Tea.

– Okey, no alcohol while on duty. And your boyfriend?

Запала тиша. 

Джим подумки вилаявся: дідькову матір, він і думати забув, що востаннє заходив сюди під час відпустки, а не затримки вильоту, до того ж не сам... Навіть у барменів пам'ять не гумова. Бачити ледь помітну зміну виразу обличчя Леонарда було неочікувано боляче. Той здивовано смикнув бровами, оглянув усе навколо, наче вперше, і, підхопивши зі стійки сумку, неквапом рушив геть. 

На деякий час Джим остовпів. Потім побіг слідом, щоб наздогнати аж на виході.

– Зажди. Сталось непорозуміння, я... – вигукнув він і хотів було шарпнути за рукав. Та Леонард озирнувся раніше, тицьнувши йому пальцем у груди.

– Слухай уважно. По-перше, стосунками не цікавлюсь, – за попередні ще не розрахувався. По-друге, без образ, але я не по цій частині.

За мить його потилиця вже маячила в натовпі, а Джим стояв під питальними поглядами свідків, як холодною водою облитий. За речами він повернувся на автопілоті. Чарлі стурбовано запитав:

– Have I done something wrong? This won't fix anything but today is whatever you want on the house.

– No, it's me who have done something wrong, – із сумом заперечив Джим. – And hangover will make everything even worse tomorrow.

Зворотній рейс був зовсім невеселий. Настільки, що Хікару спитав наодинці в кабіні, чи він бува чогось не пропустив. І співчутливо поплескав по спині після похмурого «Навіть не питай – без пляшки не розкажу». До наступного вечора Джим не знаходив собі місця. Одна його половина хотіла перепросити за дурну плутанину, іншу ж бісив демарш, влаштований у відповідь. Врешті решт вони «домовились» набрати номер і глянути, що з того вийде.

– Десять пропущених, – задумано сказав Леонард, – ти точно несповна розуму.

– Все ж таки передзвонив.

– Бо заборгував щось типу вибачення за невиправдано сильну реакцію. Я не з тих, хто ганяється за прайдами із зеленкою, але... У тому пабі відчув себе затягненим проти волі на побачення, про яке знали всі, окрім мене. Хоч особливих підстав і не було.

– Припини, я сам себе обдурив.

– Тобто?..

– Не зважай. То як, вип’ємо коли-небудь мирову?

– Чому б і ні? 

Зависла незручна пауза.

– Зустрічного, – нарешті побажав Леонард на прощання.

– Бувай.

Джим поклав трубку й заснув, ледве торкнувшись головою подушки. Ця коротка розмова, а точніше спроба втримати розважливий тон висотала з нього всі сили. Тішило те, що він не помилився в Леонардові, який зміг відкинути упередження і почати нормально спілкуватись. Проте на уявному світлофорі так чи так горіло яскраво-червоне світло.

Залишок осені та початок зими вони зрідка вітались на роботі. Зустрічі в ефірі були значно частіші: він безпомилково впізнавав закарбований у пам'яті голос, але ні на крок не відступав від правил ведення перемовин. За всіма ознаками божевільне захоплення мало б давно пройти, та де там. Віра в його скороминущість зникла, коли одна з подружок із привілеями гепнула дверима, бо у розпал пристрасті Джим простогнав ім'я «Лео». Злими рухами доводячи себе до розрядки, він уперше уявляв сильні руки й уважний погляд власника заповітного імені. Оргазм був засліпливим, а спроба забутись у чиїхось обіймах – провальною.

Леонард мимоволі теж посприяв цьому неподобству. Він раптово подзвонив Джиму в новорічну ніч і замовк після типових привітань. На віддалі лунали дитячий сміх і белькотіння телевізора.

– Хотів почути когось із того боку. Невдовзі святкова ідилія скінчиться, і на мене чекатиме важка розмова.

– Переконуватимеш поїхати з тобою?

– У сотий раз. Лишати їх тут... Я наче запхав руку левові у пащу і сподіваюсь, що він її не відкусить. Ні, тато не був без тебе у зоопарку, принцесо, це образний вислів.

– Применшувати небезпеку не діло, але ти навіть не керівник польотів.

– Не таке велике цабе, щоб вербувати погрозами?.. Можливо.

Крізь шум у слухавці почулось трохи шепеляве «А що таке «вербувати»?»

– Емн... Бити вербою у Вербну неділю, щоб росла швидше. Біжи до мами, я зараз.

– Гаразд, не буду заважати, – розплився в усмішці Джим.

– Якби заважав, я б не дзвонив.

Небавом вони розпрощались: розмова однаково не йшла до ладу. Друзі звали Джима назад у вітальню, – там якраз починали грати у щось веселе й непристойне. Пірнаючи у гармидер, він подумав, що має занадто піднесений настрій як для загнаного у глибоку френдзону.

Місяць потому навіть вона видавалась перебільшенням.

Укотре вилетівши з Лондону холодного лютневого дня, він знав, хто зустрічатиме його вдома, – на жаль, тільки на ультракоротких хвилях. Вирахувати Леонардів графік «десять днів – п’ять ночей – десять вихідних» було неважко... і абсолютно безглуздо. Щоби що? Уявляти, як він схилився над Сінтіком із картою польотів, де одна з крапочок – літак Джима? Чи як стоїть з біноклем перед панорамним вікном? Самознущання.

На третій годині польоту все пішло шкереберть.

Нійота повідомила, що один з пасажирів хотів бачити командира. Він був тверезий, не виглядав психом і мав документи аналітика підрозділу фінансової розвідки Інтерполу. А ще – дивне ім'я Спок та прізвище, яке неможливо ані прочитати, ані втримати в пам'яті. Джим зітхнув, передав управління Хікару і вийшов з кабіни. Його починало гризти погане передчуття.

Доки Нійота щільно закривала завісу в салон, він оглянув свого однолітка в сірому светрі грубого плетіння і не відчув небезпеки. Як виявилось, той непогано знав українську (або принаймні її головокрутний чиновницький «діалект»), а всі вони – у серйозній халепі. 

На борту знаходився терорист, який імовірно вже заклав бомбу на замовлення «R&R Sky Empire» – конкурента «Enterprise Airlines». Той хотів поглинути компанію після падіння акцій внаслідок аварії. Головна ж заковика була ось у чому: виконавець думав, що його найняли для залякування, тоді як замовник планував знищити літак разом із ним. 

«Не копай іншому ями...», – подумав Джим і рушив до дверей.

– Куди ви?

– Я мушу доповісти.

– Вибух може статися будь-якої секунди.

Не витримавши, Джим просичав крізь зуби, щоб не почули у бізнес-класі:

– Тоді якого чорта ви досі мовчали?

– Думав, що упораюсь власними силами, – присоромлено відповів Спок. – Керівництво проігнорувало мій рапорт, і...

– Боже, де ви навчались української – у клубі анонімних бухгалтерів? Чому я взагалі маю вам вірити? Таке посвідчення моя племінниця намалює у Фотошопі за годину. Може, це ви терорист.

Джим нахабно провокував, щоб змусити його втратити самоконтроль і заодно виграти собі час на роздуми. Той на мить прикрив очі. 

«Цікаво: цей живий комп'ютер завис чи все ж таки стримує гнів?»

– Послухайте... Батьки моєї матері емігрували з України у двадцятих роках. І до останнього дня відчували провину за те, що уникли всіх подальших історичних потрясінь, які забрали мільйони життів. Мати не повернулась, коли стало можливо, та й я не кваплюся збирати валізи. Але зараз хотів би прислужитись хоча б у такий екстраординарний спосіб.

Тираду він виголосив рівним тоном, із безпристрасним обличчям, що дивним чином підсилювало ефект. Стрижений під лінійку чорний чубчик тепер здавався не таким вже й дурнуватим.

– Прийнято, – Джим походив туди-сюди вузьким тамбуром, аби зосередитись. Тут він знав напам'ять кожну панель та кнопку, і це мало б заспокоювати. «Трясця, думай! Як там було у Саллі: це мій літак?» – Хтось поводив себе дивно, занадто нервував?

Обоє похитали головами. Спок сказав:

– Він переконаний, що йому нічого не загрожує.

– Це не смертник. Це найманець з інстинктом самозбереження, на який і треба тиснути, – підхопив Джим. – Як на мене, єдиний вихід – зробити оголошення в салон. Так, щоб він дізнався про підставу, а решта не дуже розбурхалась.

Нійота закусила губу, оцінивши, із чим їй та Керол доведеться мати справу. Джима завжди вражало, скільки негативу не доходило до пілотів завдяки двом тендітним жінкам у червоних сукнях. Однак навіть вони не були всемогутні.

– Після такої промови у нас буде сімдесят сім нажаханих пасажирів, один з яких – небезпечний злочинець. Ти впевнений у тому, що робиш? Може, нехай вирішує професіонал? – вона з надією кинула погляд на Спока. 

«Зацікавлений погляд, хай йому грець! Ухура, найнеприступніша дівчина компанії!..» 

Не те, щоб Джим серйозно перевіряв, – зваблювати підлеглих було неспортивно.

– Кому, цьому клерку із зеленою комп'ютерною засмагою? 

– Перепрошую... 

– Та він навіть не озброєний, а якби й був!.. 

– З вашого дозволу, я перерву цей потік обурливих епітетів і скажу, що підтримую ваш план. За відсутності іншого. 

– Отож бо, краще бути переляканим, аніж мертвим, – Джим перевів дух і вже значно м'якше продовжив: – Нійото, йди в салон і роби те, що вмієш найкраще у світі. Сум’яття треба нищити в зародку. Якщо цей... якщо він викаже себе, ви, Спок, мирно й доброзичливо приведете його сюди.

Отримавши згоду, він повернувся в кабіну і стисло переказав усе Хікару. Той без довгих роздумів погодився: великого вибору дійсно не було. Не влаштовувати ж обшуки й допити над зоною «Київцентраеро», коли до аеропорту призначення лишалось близько півтораста миль, які вони можуть і не подолати. Екстрена посадка теж не годилась, – хтозна, чим терорист міг на неї відповісти. Куди не кинь, всюди клин.

– Шановні пасажири, говорить командир Кірк, – ще ніколи Джим не докладав стільки зусиль, щоб говорити впевнено. – Я звертаюсь тільки до одного з вас, хоч і не знаю, до кого. Ця людина здогадається сама. Ваш блискучий задум має один недолік: замовники вас обдурили, тому отримувати винагороду буде нікому. Але ще можна відіграти все назад. Якщо ви зрозуміли і не хочете стати розмінним дріб'язком у брудних іграх, повільно встаньте та пройдіть у передній тамбур.

Багатофункціональний індикатор на панелі приладів показував картинку з відеокамер у салонах. Люди нервово озирались, забувши про свої справи, однак ніхто не підводився. Джим рахував секунди за ударами серця – п'ять... десять... двадцять... Він майже повірив у хибну тривогу або кепський план, коли на шостому ряді економ-класу щось заворушилось. Зігнавши з місць обох сусідів, звідти вийшла білявка років сорока і нетвердо рушила вперед по проходу. За нею тінню попрямував Спок, а в дівчат зусібіч полетіли питання. Піднятися Джим не встиг, – на плече лягла рука Хікару і рішуче повернула його у крісло.

– Приймай управління.

– Бунт на кораблі?

– Сиди, – відрізав той, – ми не знаємо, що в неї на думці. За штурвалом ти потрібніший, ніж правак.

Джим знав цей вираз обличчя – щільно стиснені губи і зведені брови. У такі моменти з Хікару краще не сперечатись, навіть якщо командир тут ти.

Він мовчки заблокував двері та ввімкнув радіо. Наступні кілька хвилин пішли на спілкування з Київ-Радаром – незабутнє для обох сторін. Якби він доповів пізніше, йому б відірвали голову, а так був шанс відбутися обірваними вухами. Звісно, якщо літак сяде. 

Тим часом розмова у тамбурі ставала все більш напруженою. Спок, певно, грав «поганого поліцейського», тоді як вираз Нійоти був співчутливим. Раптом жінка закрила рукою обличчя і заридала, здригаючись. Нійота прожогом кинулась до телефону:

– Закладка у смітнику заднього туалету. Таймер не вимкнути.

– Скільки у нас є?

– П’ять хвилин. Спок... – вона зробила паузу, – може знешкодити, передаю слухавку.

– Теоретично.

Джим послабив краватку і глухо відповів:

– Уся надія – на вас. Сісти не встигнемо. 

За мить він уже говорив з Хікару, який слідкував за білявкою, доки дівчата піднімали людей з останніх рядів економу. Вільних місць не було, і якщо дітей брали на руки інші пасажири, то дорослим доводилось сідати по двоє в першому класі або просто на підлогу. Без пасків і кисневих масок, у порушення всіх можливих правил. 

На щастя, крила і двигуни не потрапили під удар, чого не можна було б сказати, скористайся терористка переднім туалетом. Взагалі-то за певного талану літаки саджали навіть із наскрізними пробоїнами у фюзеляжі... Проте більшість пілотів незалежно від стажу робила це лише на тренажерах. Швидко зметикувавши, Джим отримав дозвіл на зниження до ешелону FL100, де можна більш-менш вільно дихати і не задубіти від холоду. 

Таймер на ручному годиннику невблаганно відраховував час. Найгіршим була невідомість. Зараз від Джима не залежало, що коїться у хвості, звідки досі не надходило новин. Коли остання хвилина добігала кінця, він приготувався до ручного управління – на випадок, якщо автопілот відмовить. У тиші, натягнутій, мов струна, прозвучав виклик по внутрішньому телефону.

– Ну?!

– Вдалось...

У Джима гора спала з пліч: його Аннушка ще політає наперекір усілякій наволочі.

– Забираю бухгалтера назад, – із полегшенням відповів він. – Здається, ви не договорили.

– Вибухівки замало для летального інциденту, – голос Спока звучав дещо розгублено. – Вона могла щонайбільше висадити двері, спричинивши задимлення, вогонь загасили б і все. 

– То хто помилився: виконавець чи ваші джерела?

– Це не має ніякого сенсу, хіба що...

Зненацька літак смикнуло і почало повертати вправо. 

– Хіба що вони хотіли відволікти увагу від справжньої причини катастрофи, – завершив Джим замість Спока. – Не знаю, як, але вони щось пошкодили.

Без довгих вагань він відхилив штурвал уліво, щоб парирувати ковзання. Пересилений автопілот відключився, оголосивши про це байдужим жіночим голосом.

– Другому пілоту негайно повернутися в кабіну, всім іншим – зайняти свої місця і зберігати спокій, – скомандував Джим у гучномовець. 

Спроба ввімкнути автопілот заново не мала успіху. Відбувалося щось незрозуміле, але точно не випадкове. Ледве Хікару встиг із лайкою впасти у крісло і пристебнутися, як спрацювала сигналізація перевірки керма напрямку: воно ніби сказилося й виконувало команди, яких ніхто не давав. 

– Кермо напрямку перевір!

– Зараз. Кермо напрямку... пішло. Нахил? – спитав Джим.

– Це я тримаю. 

– Курс, курс візьми! Що за чортівня?

Одночасно із його словами двічі прозвучало механістичне: «Ешелон – відхилення».

– Так тримай, куди ти відходиш?

– Та не відходжу я, – гаркнув Хікару. – Не йде він. Я он лівий нахил роблю.

Тонко завила сирена. Правий нахил зростав, а тангаж зменшувався, врешті решт змінившись на пікірування. Джим відчув, як ремені врізались у ребра на підтвердження показів авіагоризонту. Перевантаження росло, наближаючись до граничного для цивільних лайнерів, і зір почав туманитись. Вирівнюючи літак, вони почули диспетчера: 

– Ентерпрайз 1701, Київ-Радар.

– 1701, на прийомі.

– Ентерпрайз 1701, ви від траси відхилились за моїми даними.

Нарешті покривало хмар опинилось там, де воно мало бути, – внизу. Після монотонної сигналізації «Автомат тяги відключено» Хікару підтвердив:

– 1701, зрозумів. Збій управління над LAPVA, втрата висоти 300 метрів, ешелон FL90, повертаємось на трасу. 

– Ентерпрайз 1701, прийнято.

– Відключили управління... Відновили управління. Так, потихеньку виходимо. Нахил не більше 30. 15 градусів, нахил все.

– Добре-добре.

– Ентерпрайз 1701, набирайте FL110, проліт SLV доповісте.

– Ентерпрайз 1701, зрозумів, набираємо FL110, проліт SLV доповімо.

Тримаючи штурвал однією рукою, Джим витер лоба й розпустив краватку ще сильніше. Тепер можна було дозволити собі короткий перепочинок. Хай там що, вони летіли – «на руках», але поземно і без дірок в обшивці. До аеропорту зосталось усього нічого, тому вежа, певно, вже знала про всі їхні пригоди. Ніяких підстав очікувати від Леонарда особливого ставлення не було: чергова халепа з черговим командиром чергового літака... Сподіватися на зустріч теж не випадало. Зусиллям волі він прогнав сторонні думки і зв'язався з салоном:

– Нійото, що там у вас?

– Серйозних поранень немає. Кілька синців, зламаний палець і легке ураження струмом. 

Мабуть, мовчання у відповідь було дуже голосним і здивованим, бо Нійота вирішила пояснити: 

– Пасажир скандалив, хотів ударити Керол. Хто йому винен, що в пам'ятці безпеки не пишуть про електрошокер і спортивне минуле стюардеси.

Він зареготав. Вийшло трохи нервово, але напругу вдалось розрядити. 

– Ми сядемо, Джим?

– Куди ми тепер дінемось.

Над Соловіївкою диспетчер сказав, що навколо все закрито через снігопад, окрім нової смуги у «Борисполі», яку для них і намагаються звільнити. Джим похмуро пробурмотав під ніс «Дім, милий дім» і перезирнувся із Хікару: розслаблятись було зарано. На межі аеропортової зони їх передали Підходу.

– Ентерпрайз 1701, Київ-Підхід, заходження за ILS на смугу 36R за схемою SLV 1W попередньо дозволяю. Працюйте з Бориспіль-Вежа 36R частота 119,3. До побачення.

Хікару підтвердив дозвіл, змінив частоту і привітався з Вежею:

– Бориспіль-Вежа, Ентерпрайз 1701, сподіваюсь, вечір буде добрим. Заходження за ILS смуга 36R за схемою SLV 1W, курсовий захопив, до посадки готовий.

– Сімнадцять нуль перший, посадка додатково, на смузі працює колона прибиральної техніки, – голос Леонарда прозвучав майже вибачально. – Виконуйте політ у зоні очікування за схемою, ешелон FL50. Працюйте з Бориспіль-Коло, частота 120,9.

Джим не витримав і вліз у ефір поперед Хікару:

– Яке в біса очікування? У нас у салоні сидить невдала терористка, і хтозна, що ще може відвалитись у цьому літаку. Звільняйте смугу.

За кілька секунд радіомовчання він устиг із соромом подумати, чи не перегнув палку. Не варто було переносити на Леонарда своє ставлення до його наказів. Однак відповідь прозвучала спокійно, хоч і не прийшлась до вподоби:

– Сімнадцять нуль перший, у вас є технічні підстави для посадки не в штатному режимі? Літак керований?

– Технічних немає, політ нормальний. Поки що.

– Сімнадцять нуль перший, чекайте. – Невдовзі після відбою тангента клацнула ще раз. – І не порушуйте фразеологію, за вами шість бортів у черзі.

Вони швидко наближались до входу на «іподром», де на різних висотах уже кружляло кілька бортів. Решта, ймовірно, теж була десь поблизу. Навряд чи хтось із них летів на резерві ЕДСУ після спроби теракту. Двох спроб. Джим знову вийшов у ефір:

– Сімнадцять нуль перший, скільки метрів смуги очищено?

– Сімнадцять нуль перший, сніг видалено тисячу чотириста метрів.

– Сімнадцять нуль перший, вистачить, я сідаю, хай Скотті прибирає «тигрів».

Деякий час ніхто не відповідав. Скоріше за все, Леонард радився з керівником своєї зміни та зі Скоттом Монтгомері – начальником виробничого відділу аеродромної служби, який диригував потужними смугастими Jetbroom'ами. Останнього ніхто б не насмілився назвати нерозторопним. Тим більше, коли смугу, яку прибирали двадцять хвилин, заносило за десять.

– Сімнадцять нуль перший, дозволяю посадку, смуга 36R. Біля землі вітер 190 градусів, 9 метрів на секунду, температура мінус 8, тиск 743, видимість 500 метрів, снігопад, зчеплення 0,4. Не мені вас учити гальмувати, але обережно там, будь ласка.

«Це хто ще порушує фразеологію», – подумки фиркнув Джим, старанно ігноруючи тепло в грудях.

– Сімнадцять нуль перший, смуга 36R, посадку дозволили, дякую.

Невдовзі Джим випустив шасі та оголосив у салон:

– Бортпровідникам зайняти місця, приготуватись до посадки, – вимкнувши гучномовець, він продовжив: – Закрилки сорок, входжу в глісаду, знижуюсь… Висота 200 метрів... 150... 100... 

Ближні вогні насилу пронизували темряву і заметіль, двірники рухались, ледве встигаючи змітати сніг. Без курсово-глісадної системи їм було б непереливки. Хікару доповів висоту прийняття рішення, і Джим підтвердив:

– Сідаємо.

У момент дотику до землі їх відчутно тряхнуло. Півтора кілометра чистого асфальту не сприяли довгому вирівнюванню і м'якій посадці. Із найголовнішим – не перелетіти – вони впорались. Джим ввімкнув реверс і почав гальмувати. Зліва промайнула руліжка А5 до терміналу В, а попереду і трохи збоку вже тьмяно сяяли різнокольорові сигнальні вогні. Нарешті літак зупинився за десяток метрів до межі снігового покрову. Подумалось: «Ще трохи – і шасі була б труба».

– Ти як хочеш, а я сьогодні святкуватиму другий день народження, – сказав Хікару, даючи Джиму п'ять. Той із насолодою розім'яв закам'янілі плечі.

– Не кажи гоп. Відчуваю, що розбір польотів буде довгим.

Назустріч їхала кавалькада з пожежних машин, «швидких», автобусів, двох поліцейських Пріусів та мінівена без емблем і написів. Згодом пасажири вже пересідали в автобуси, а жінку, чиє ім'я так і лишилось невідомим, забрали копи. Джим стояв біля дверей кабіни в куртці й кашкеті, щоб вийти останнім. Так було треба. Нервове напруження поступово відпускало його, поступаючись місцем утомі. Знагла до нього підскочив кучерявий хлопець, який щойно зніс униз сумки принаймні трьох жінок.

– Командире, можна пожать вам руку в знак повагі? Мене зовуть Павєл Чєхов, я учусь на четвертом курсі авіаційного і з радістю буду счітать вас своім прикладом.

Доки це захоплене диво в розхристаному пуховику трясло руку Джима, той мріяв провалитися крізь підлогу. Оплески оплесками, але такого ще не бувало.

– Е-е, приклАдом мене не треба – боляче буде, а от прИкладом можна, – розсміявся він і жартома козирнув. – Побачимось у небі, курсанте Чєхов. Якщо вас туди ще тягне.

Майбутній колега запевнив, що літати не передумав, спустився трапом і побіг в автобус.

– У тебе з'явився фанат? Почекай, скоро й журналісти винюхають.

Сулу кутався у комір куртки. Він натягнув капюшон, а кашкет тримав під рукою, тому й уникнув бурхливої подяки. Поруч із ним тупцював не за погодою одягнений Спок, який, здавалося б, ще трохи – й посиніє.

– Що-що, а інтерв'ю нам зараз забезпечать, – протягнув Джим. 

Від мінівена до літака прямували двоє в цивільному. 

Опитування спецслужбовцями часом нагадувало допит, – утім, без присутності директора «Enterprise Airlines» із них узагалі витягли б усі жили. Метафорично. Насамкінець Джим отримав СМС: «чекай 22.10 біля вежі». Він і не зчувся, як настав вечір. Цікаво було, звідки Леонард знав, що їх досі маринують в аеропорту, а ще цікавіше – навіщо взагалі хотів зустрітись. 

Нарешті їх відпустили, і Хікару одразу ж утік додому. До десятої ще залишалось трохи часу, тому Джим показав Спокові дорогу до готелю, – той навідріз відмовився їхати кудись у глупу ніч. На рецепції спало на думку, що треба якось йому подякувати. Він прокашлявся:

– У вас помада на щоці.

Стерши з вилиці червоний слід, Спок ще більше виструнчився. 

– Іноді я буваю впертим віслюком... але мушу визнати, що без вас крайній рейс був би останнім. 

– Я просто виконував свою роботу. 

– Далеко не кожен «білий комірець» сяде на приречений літак без плану і зброї.

Спок забрав зі стійки кредитку з ключем, подякував і лише тоді відповів:

– Він був би приреченим, якби не ваша майстерність. Зловмисники розраховували на паніку після вибуху – і серед пасажирів, і серед екіпажу. Однак ви разом з іншими його членами втримали ситуацію. А я й так отримав більше, ніж міг сподіватись.

Джим заклав би власну ліцензію, що кутики Спокового рота сіпнулись у подобі посмішки. До цього, без сумніву, була причетна власниця яскравої помади, залізних нервів і гордої вдачі.

– Якщо надумаєте збирати валізи, – підморгнув із розумінням Джим, – служба безпеки нашої компанії прийме вас із розкритими обіймами.

Вони потисли руки, що з боку Спока виглядало неабияким виявом довіри, і розійшлись. 

Доріжки уздовж паркінгів щойно розчистили, проте заметіль на очах виправляла це непорозуміння. Попереду біліло шатро терміналу В, упритул до якого стояла дев'ятиповерхова вежа. Джим набрав жменю пухнастого снігу і розтер по обличчю. Це збадьорило та допомогло опанувати себе. Знайомий силует у колі світла від ліхтаря на ґанку він побачив здалеку, – якраз, щоб устигнути зобразити звичну безтурботність. А навіщо це робити, й сам не знав.

– Ти не сплутав адресатів?

Замість відповіді Леонард рвучко притягнув його за шию і поцілував. На якусь мить Джим загубився у відчуттях – гарячі губи, холодні руки, гостре обопільне бажання, котре ні з чим неможливо сплутати. А потім відповів з усією жагою. Йому було байдуже, що кашкет полетів на землю, що мороз кусав за вуха, що їх могли застукати. У кожному доторку Леонарда читалося пронизливе «Живий, господи, живий!» 

«Тепер – так,» подумав Джим.

За рогом зазвучали голоси, змусивши їх відскочити один від одного на прийнятну відстань.

– Ого, це нагорода?

– Прелюдія до покарання, – Леонард схрестив руки і нахилив голову набік, спостерігаючи, як Джим змітає сніг із кашкета. – Якщо ти ще раз ослухаєшся диспетчера...

– Ти і в ліжку такий контрол-фрік, як на роботі?

– Мені не до жартів. Сьогодні ти мав рацію, хоча формально правда була на моєму боці. Молися, щоб комісія з розслідування вирішила так само. Але завжди щастити не може.

Син Джорджа Кірка знав про це, як ніхто. Але йому було дико і, чесно кажучи, приємно, що за нього хвилювався хтось, окрім брата й матері. Хоч і не настільки, щоб повторювати вивчене.

– Добре-добре, я буду обережним. Коли це можливо.

– А, що з тобою зробиш, – махнув рукою Леонард. – Як можна відрізати крила тому, хто без них не буде собою?

Його до щему хотілося обійняти, але не тут. З'ясувавши, чия домівка ближче, Джим викликав таксі, а потім показав пальцем униз:

– Є одна перешкода...

На ногах Леонарда були домашні капці, підбиті сірим хутром. Той порснув сміхом і пішов назад у будівлю перевзуватись.

Поїздка на авто, а потім у ліфті на п'ятий поверх здалася найдовшою в житті. Щойно вони увійшли до однокімнатної, але гарно обставленої квартири, Леонард повісив пальто на вішак і, роззувшись, пішов у ванну кімнату. Двері туди лишились відчиненими, – це нагадувало запрошення, або ж він просто відвик зачинятись, живучи на самоті. «Що ж, перевіримо», – подумав Джим і рушив слідом. Йому досі важко було повірити у те, що відбувалось.

Леонард обперся на раковину, загнано дихаючи, і дивився на нього у дзеркало. Від цього погляду занило внизу живота і вище, де, за чутками, знаходився двадцять один грам чогось, називаного душею.

– Я хочу тебе до темряви в очах, але... мені не доводилось кохатися з чоловіками.

Джим гарячково думав, що відповісти, аби не відлякнути своєю шаленою жагою. Зіпсувати все тепер, коли йому нарешті відповіли взаємністю, було б жахливо. Він підійшов упритул і невагомо торкнувся губами шиї над розпущеним коміром. Обтягнуті білою тканиною плечі під долонями напружились.

– Просто відпусти гальма, оберти на повну і насолоджуйся.

Закинута голова і прикриті очі зійшли за дозвіл продовжувати. Джим обійняв Леонарда за талію, потім розв'язав краватку та спритно розстібнув ґудзики. Сорочка впала на підлогу, відкривши збіса гарну будову. Зрештою той не витримав: розвернувся, щоб упитися в губи. Певний час вони боролись язиками, знімаючи Джимову формену сорочку, ремені та штани, які обом уже відверто муляли. Було жарко, хоча на них зосталась одна лиш білизна. Тонка тканина загострювала чутливість, і скоро тертя крізь неї стало нестерпним. Блукаючи губами по ключицях Леонарда, Джим запустив руки йому в труси, зім'яв зад і звільнив ерегований член. На мить обличчя напроти зробилося таким вразливим, аж серце пропустило удар. 

Леонард провів поглядом другу пару боксерів:

– Ходім у душ.

Замість усюдисущої ванни тут стояла душова кабіна, доволі простора й зручна для двох не надто худорлявих чоловіків.

– Так от чому ти живеш у чорта на рогах. 

Коли на них полилась гаряча вода, він намацав гель для душу. Невдовзі обоє були в піні, як кажуть, від носа до хвоста. Мозок не встигав фіксувати, де і чиї саме руки мандрують, тож відчуття злилися в суцільний фронт, у якому раз у раз спалахували блискавки задоволення. Коли між сідниць заялозили слизькі пальці, Джиму остаточно зірвало дах. Він поволі опустився на коліна, вкриваючи поцілунками все, що траплялось на шляху. Зблизька його мета... вражала. Варто було на пробу лизнути уздовж, як Леонарда вигнуло; мало не вдарившись об стіну, той заклав ліву руку за голову. Праву Джим відчув на потилиці, доки вимальовував язиком кола на голівці члена, перш ніж узяти його до рота і почати рухатись, допомагаючи долонею. Дрочити самому не було потреби, збудження й так межувало з болем.

Стегна Леонарда здригалися, – він ледве стримувався, щоб не почати грубо трахати Джима в рот. Подібна дбайливість була хоч і зворушливою, але зовсім зайвою. 

«Тихіше їдеш – далі будеш», подумав Джим, «жорсткіші втіхи відкладемо на потім».

Побачивши п'яні від шалу очі, він узяв на всю довжину – до сліз, раптово навіть для себе. Леонард загарчав і хрипко промовив:

– Не роби так, інакше я спущу прямо зараз. Іди сюди.

Джим потягнувся угору за рукою, що тримала його за підборіддя, і поринув у довгий поцілунок. Тоді, трохи відсторонившись, налив гелю на долоню й охопив обидва члени. Леонард переплів їхні пальці, задав темп і... Солодко, як же ж солодко... Занадто, щоби протриматись довго, особливо під очманіле: «Джим, Джим, Джим...» Нічого, крім їхніх розпалених тіл, притиснутих одне до одного, вже не існувало. Це було схоже на тунельний зір – страшний сон будь-якого льотчика, але нітрохи не лякало. Мабуть, він лаявся, та потім зціпив зуби, маючи змогу лише стогнати Леонардові в шию. А коли вони разом дійшли до межі – скрикнув і безсило повис на ньому. Той похитнувся, ледве устоявши. Крізь бухання крові у вухах долинув зірваний шепіт:

– Ш-ш, нас чути на три поверхи вниз і вгору.

– Нехай слухають і заздрять. Я сьогодні обдурив смерть заради цього, – сказав Джим і зразу відчув укус там, де шия переходить у надпліччя. – Ай! За що?..

– Пілоту не можна бути таким самовпевненим, погана прикмета.

– Ну, ми ж зараз не в небі. Хіба на сьомому...

– Ти невиправний, – похитав головою Леонард, кинувши марні спроби зобразити суворість. Він водив кінчиками пальців по спині Джима і розслаблено посміхався. – По правді, я падаю з ніг від утоми.

– Я теж. Не хотів зізнаватися першим.

Кілька дорогоцінних секунд вони мовчки простояли в обіймах, наче боялися зруйнувати щось невидиме й тендітне навколо себе. Потім змили сліди сперми, витерлись абияк і, не турбуючись про розкиданий кругом одяг, залізли під ковдру. 

В кімнаті панувала темрява, зрідка порушувана відблисками автомобільних фар, які нагадували про цілий світ десь там, надворі. Вона підсилювала всі чуття, окрім зору, тому Джим шкірою відчув напруженість Леонарда, щойно поклав голову на плече. Його легко було зрозуміти. Навряд чи він міг передбачити, з ким засинатиме на цьому ліжку, коли вставав на роботу.

– У мене завтра вихідний, – Леонард ніяково прокашлявся. – Раптом захочеш піти додому раніше, ніж я прокинусь, двері зачиняються ззовні без ключа.

Джим подумки переклав: якщо вирішиш зникнути вранці, зникай, не тримаю. У його житті завжди хтось тікав – або він сам, або чергова пасія, зазвичай за мовчазною згодою один одного, без образ і дешевих драм. Однак це був геть не той випадок. Леонард дійсно боявся стати розвагою на одну ніч, новою зірочкою на фюзеляжі – успішно звабленим начебто-натуралом-до-вчорашнього-дня. Розлучення ще нікому не підвищувало самооцінку. Головна ж відмінність полягала у тім, що самому Джимові, на його подив, не хотілось нікуди зникати. Ані сьогодні, ані завтра, ані пізніше. Сяк-так звикнувши до цієї приголомшливої думки, він відповів із сонним усміхом:

– Дім там, де твій голос.

Леонард уривчасто зітхнув і торкнувся губами маківки Джима, ще сильніше пригортаючи його до себе. Ранок обіцяв бути цікавим.


End file.
